The 'Awesome Off'
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: Prussia vs America. Who is more awesome? Who will win?


The 'Awesome Off'

This is what I do when I am really bored~  
Enjoy~

* * *

"Time to start the meeting everyone!" America shouted, standing on the large table where the countries held their meetings. His actions got a few facepalms and giggles. He didn't care, his 'awesomeness' prevented him from caring about how people saw him. The only person who's opinion he cared about was Canada's. Even though America didn't always acknowledge Canada's presence, he still like to look good for him. As he sat down again, he adjusted his glasses, looking around the room to see if everyone was ready to start. He always had a checklist of the people who always had to be at the meeting:

1)Italy  
2)Germany  
3)Japan  
4)England  
5)Russia  
6)China  
7)France

America checked them off mentally. Italy was being loud and giggly while talking to Germany, who was looking rather annoyed... Japan sat quietly next to China, both of them looking at America, waiting for him to introduce the topic of today's meeting. Russia and France were sitting next to each other awkwardly. Usually when they sat next to each other, Russia would ask him to become one with Mother Russia. And lastly was England. He was looking rather bored and creeped out due to the meeting going nowhere and the Frenchman scooting closer to him.

"All right fellow nations!" America began, raising his fist in victory, like he just won a prize (or his 'I'm a hero' pose), "Let's begin our world me-"

"America!" Prussia interupted, getting a very nasty glare from the American. He was still doing his 'I'm the hero!' pose when the red eyed German cut in. America slowly put his hand down, still glaring like Prussia just killed his best friend.

"What is it, Prussia?" he said, angered. The Prussian approached him.

"How come you always are in charge of the meeting?" Prussia questioned. No one ever asked the blond this question, so he just made up a random answer.

"B-Because I'm the hero! A-And I'm awesome enough to be able to handle all the work that comes with it!" America replied quite loudly. Prussia scoffed, smirking. He patted America's back.

"Stop lying, America~" Prussia started, "I am the most awesome country here, and everyone knows it." America glared and slapped the other's hand away. He resisted the urge to slug the albino right then and there. He laughed.

"The hero is always the awesomest person, Prussia. Don't be stupid!" America smirked slightly, liking when Prussia got infuriated. He shook his head.

"Name one person who agrees that you are as awesome as you say!" Prussia demanded, looking around the room at all the other countries who could care less about the ongoing argument.

"Th-there's..." America stuttered, analyzing everyone. He looked at England with pleading eyes, all the American got from him was a glare, a thumbs down, and a shake of the head. He looked at Japan with adorable puppy-dog eyes. In return, Japan blushed lightly and looked at China and began a quiet conversation about Hello Kitty.

America sighed, feeling defeated until he saw Canada. Which took him a while to finally notice his twin. 'Of course he would say I am way more awesome than this German!' he thought to himself.

"Canada does!" America shouted, smirking at the Prussian. Canada blushed a light pink, remaining silent. Prussia glared a bit at the American who had dared to challenge his awesomeness. He looked at the small blond.

"Is that true, mein little birdie~?" Prussia said a bit seductively. Canada blushed even darker, wondering how he got involved in their stupid and petty argument.

"I-I don't kn-know..." he replied quietly, shaking ever so slightly. "D-Don't hurt me..." he added, scared of what his answer might make America and Prussia do to him. Both of them sighed, then America glared darkly at Canada.

"What do ya mean?! I am way more awesome than this... Albino, demon-eyed German!" America stated loudly, the Prussian shot him a glare then looked at the frightened Canadian with kind eyes.

"Don't put words in birdie's mouth, you fat American!" Prussia yelled, going over to Canada.

"Of all the times I have wished to be noticed, it had to be this time..." Canada murmured to himself, sadly sighing. His small comment went unnoticed by all.

"But I am more awesome, r-right bro?" America asked, his eyes brimming with tears. Canada looked down, wondering why this was so important to his big brother. 'America is awesome to me... But he could get a bit annoying,' Canada thought to himself. He glanced at Prussia, who was smirking like he had won.

'A-And Prussia is awesome as well, but he is a bit... Forceful and loud...' He thought of their positives and negatives, while also thinking of who will kill him with more torturous ways, to make him suffer about his decision. He kept thinking, fiddling with Kumajiro's paws. He was constantly shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Finally he looked back at the two: the sad American and the proud Prussian.

"Y-You are more awesome, A-America..." Canada said softly. The American smiled brightly and hugged his brother tightly, leaving the Prussian to growl and sulk. 'Mein Gott! What a liar!' Prussia thought to himself, growling like a dog with rabies.

"So let's continue the meeting!" America said to the two, turning back to the other countries who must've been bored as hell, waiting for argument to end.

"Where we-" America started, he sighed. The trio's argument lasted long enough that most of the countries left. Germany's seat was now empty with a crying Italian next to the empty seat, with what looks like a bump on the top of his head. Most likely from Germany, finally reaching his breaking point with him. England and France had left, leaving Russia to scare Japan and China and force them to become one. America sighed, 'all of them needed to be here...' he thought, looking at the only remaining countries.

"Meeting ajourned..." America mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. As everyone left, Prussia glared America, feeling destroyed. America smirked.

"The hero is always the most awesome person~" America gloated before proudly exiting the room. Prussia sighed, he looked at where Canada was sitting. He left the room, hoping he wasn't being ignorant and that Canada actually left the room before he did.

Canada sighed, "people are so stupid..." he said to Kumajiro, standing up, thinking about the two's stupid argument. He was left alone again, unnoticed. He sighed once again, glad he made the right decision to say America was more awesome.

'Maybe he'll reward me...' Canada thought with a smirk as he exited the empty room.


End file.
